Mystery
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Aang ponders the bond he shares with Katara.


A/N: Hey. AvatarMaster here. I'm formerly known as snap-back-2-reality. Some of you might know my fic like, Love, Your Penpal, He's just Aang... Anyway, I've been out for a while (like for a year now). So I decided to write a fic about Kataang since, well, they ended T-T.

More about this story: Well, I set the story when the Combustion Man is after the Gaang. Do not be confused. Have a happy reading!

**Mystery**

It wasn't as though he didn't feel anything

It wasn't as though he didn't feel anything. There definitely was some connection between the two of them, some bond of sorts. Something held them together, as a sort of glue. Maybe they were just inseparable, like two oppositely charged magnets, unable to be away from each other even if they wanted to: they just ended up being pulled together. Or maybe they just stayed together out of obligation; Aang need to be by Katara's side and Katara to… be his?

Whatever that "bond" was, it certainly was managing to confuse the hell out of Aang.

It fact, he found himself questioning the reason for being with Katara a lot lately, more out of curiosity than anything. Not that he minded spending time with her; it just was that he couldn't understand his reason to continue wanting to be with her. There was no way he was going to ever stop caring about her, that he knew to be a fact, but he was still confused as to why.

He understood that at the beginning he had thought of her as a friend. After all, they are still kids to be thinking about romantic relationships. Nevertheless, under the time they got to know each other, Aang cared for Katara more than anything else. There was no option, no in-between, and no discussion: it was a fact. Aang had existed to be a part of Katara's life, and Katara is just a person that Aang needs.

But it didn't stay that way. Things got odd between them. Katara was no longer a "friend" he once thought, but had become a desire, or something more; it was simply his desire to be around the other person, to make sure they were together.

Somehow, even that friendship, however pure and harmless it was, didn't last, for it was pit against the next most powerful force: his obligations. Aang had been forced to choose: power or love? And under that pressure, he chose Katara.

Which is where he suddenly got terribly confused.

Did he forsake that great power to stop the war for love? Or was it….

Aang sighed and leaned further back on Appa. This was one mystery he couldn't figure out. All he knew was that he is going to keep loving Katara. That's all that mattered.

"What are you thinking about?"

Aang looked up at the voice to find Katara, the center of the mystery. He answered the question, "Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah," Aang said, half-sighing, "Us."

Still confused, Katara asked, moving so that she was sitting beside of Aang, "What about us are you thinking about?"

Not sure how to phrase the answer to that question, Aang sat up straight, answering a tough and touchy questions.

"Well," he began, "I dunno… more like what we are than anything. Like, why are we here."

Katara is confused by what Aang is talking about. "It's because we need to sleep at night like what normal people would do?"

Aang laughed. "No… not _here_ here, but more like 'in this situation' here." Noticing how Katara just looked more confused, he tried to explain further, "I was just wondering how we got into this situation, why we did. I mean, why we are where we are now."

Understanding what Aang was talking about but not wanting to discuss it, Katara feigned ignorance and looked around, "I thought we are here to hide away from that three-eyed freak. Or should I say our stalker?" _(A/N: I set this story when the Combustion Man is after them)_

That just made Aang laugh more. Katara kept smiling, knowing that this "laughing Aang" was much better than the "deep thoughts Aang": it suited him better.

Aang threw himself back on Appa. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's best not to worry about things like that."

Katara move closer to him. "Listen, Aang. We've been through a lot. It is hard to imagine that it's only been months since we met. I always thought what it would be like if Sokka and I hadn't found you on that iceberg. Ever since then, there are times that we cry, be hurt, laugh at our mistakes, and fear of losing one another. You became part of my world and that is why you are special to me. Whatever that is bothering you, I'll always be here. Always." She leaned down and kissed Aang on the lips.

Aang, completely thrown aback, blushed bright red and began. "Yes… umm.. Goes same me for. I mean, same goes for me."

Katara simply smiled and continued. "It's getting pretty late. I think we need to rest."

Still shocked, Aang watched Katara as she walked away. What in the world had just happened? More importantly… _why_?

Actually, what was more surprising to Aang was that he didn't mind in the slightest and actually found himself smiling over the fact. He was _glad_ that Katara kissed him. In fact, he suddenly had an uncontrollable, previously unknown desire to go run after her and kiss her right now. No, not to just kiss her… to hold her, to touch her, to stroke her, to eat h-

Where the hell did that come from?!

Aang sighed as he tried to figure out what to do next and to shake the blush off his face (both very unsuccessful attempts). He was going to have to face Katara in, what? , ten minutes, so he needed to be able to talk to her normally without blushing like crazy….

Damn, this was going to be hard.

His head was already spinning, questioning what _he_ felt and what he was in this equation, never mind that Katara, one person who always managed to confuse him, was there as well. Now he had to think about what his reaction was to this, and more importantly, what he has to do next. While at the same time, he needed to survive, master the elements, and defeat the firelord to have an end to this war. Was a little break too much to ask?

Apparently so.

Still, he wondered, why would Katara do it in the first place…?

Great. Just what he needed: another mystery to play with his head.

Or was it the same one…?


End file.
